Scareless/CM2H and Them
Episode of Red Life. Summary After beating a group of kids at a game, Trina and co. get invited to the leader's house where the kids try to get revenge by scaring them and making their reactions public. Chris Cornell Memorial High agrees to take part in an independent documentary and we get a glimpse at the history of the school. Plot Scareless Trina and co. are taking a walk at the pier. They come across a group of kids who're playing a whack-a-mole type game, with one of them gloating over his prowess for the game. The girls shrug it off, except for Colleen who wants to play it since she hasn't done so in years. Trina allows her to play, and Colleen winds up obtaining a perfect score, which angers the leader kid (nicknamed The King). The King vows to get revenge on her and soon the other girls since they proceeded to mock him over his behavior. The next day, the girls are invited to The King's house for an apology dinner. They don't want to go, but due to their original choice for dinner getting close, they decide to suck it up and go. Upon getting there, The King attempts to scare them by popping out of nowhere wearing a mask, which doesn't phase the girls. They go to dinner, and The King's attempts at scaring them via gross-out props with the food only disgusts the girls, making them head for the door. The King stops them and encourages them to spend the night. They agree, on the condition they sleep outside. The girls are given a tent and they're about to go to sleep, but are awoken by The King, who is seemingly attacked by a mysterious creature. They go out to investigate, but wind up getting chased by the creature. The chase is short-lived however, as it's exposed as one of The King's friends after his mother calls him on his cellphone. The King taunts the girls, claiming that they were scared, but Jean shoots down his pride by claiming they were merely acting on impulse. He gets angry to the point he begins destroying the area around him, which gets the attention of his parents who promptly punish him. The episode ends as the girls walk home, where we see that he actually did scare them in each of his attempts, but they didn't want him to know. C2MH and Them The episode starts with a preface, as Trager is talking with the owner of Prospect Film and Arts regarding a documentary the latter wants to do on his school. Trager is convinced after a generous settlement is brought up. The next day, the film begins as the crew arrives. It starts with an upfront interview with Trager regarding his history at the school. He brings up that the school was founded by his father as Alexander Hamilton High and as a liberal-oriented school. In spite of pleading with the staff to not show the early history of the school, it's shown and Trager is seen trying to break out of the building. After a jump-cut, Trager reorients himself and brings up how with his vice principal Ruben, he was able to take control of the school. He claims that he's still on good terms with his father, but a later seen shows that his father is locked beneath the school and Trager berates him before throwing him a piece of raw meat to feed him. We then cut to Ruben, who tells them a story about his self-sufficiency, but it gets dark when he brings up that he had to kill people to obtain his freedom, them being his own family and an annoying best friend. It isn't until he shows them a sword he supposedly used to do the killings that his feed is cut. It then goes to Grand, who actually goes through the interview well, but promptly bores the film team, leading them to interview Jaceon instead, which goes wrong when Grand storms in front of the camera, drunk, and hurls insults at the crew. They then try to interview Dieter, but he rejects them. The crew decide to go interview the students and happen across the Cringe Crew, who give a hackneyed description of their school-lives. They move on to Trina and co. who give them everything they need to know. The staff prep to leave, but after a voicemail put on speaker is heard, regarding the director anticipating the new Planet of the Apes movie, Trina and co. lose it and attack the staff. Träger throws the staff into the basement, fearing that they'll report what happened and have the school shut down. The staff are greeted by Trager's father who tells them they'll be with him forever. In the credits, we see Estus performing a monologue before he sees Emory, who promptly backs away from him. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory * Elliot Gould: Trager * Michael Richards: Ruben * Frank Whaley: Dieter * Teddy Lane Jr.: Grand * Cedric Yarborough: Jaceon * Jennifer Hale: The King * Wallace Langham: Game manager, narrator * Ken Marino: The King's father * Mo Collins: The King's mother * Jim Cummings: Trager's father